Hurt Her and I'll Hurt You
by becca428
Summary: Ellie was sitting at her table with her group of friends when she met a boy name Jake. Jake seems like a nice boy, wouldn't hurt anyone or anything in any way, shape, or form. He was having a liking to her as well. But the more she gets to know about him, her perspective about Jake has changed dramatically, and Jake doesn't like that at all.
1. The Boy

**AN: Hey, how's it going bros? I'm doing um…okay, I guess LOL XD I finally got my schedule redone and now I have 1****st**** period study hall (which is awesome). I didn't have any study halls before the change so…I decided to drop out a class (which was building traits). I'm kinda sad TBH, I've been wanting this class for a while but my academics comes first and I felt like I'm overdoing myself…that's pretty much it. But hey, at least I can work on my fic, right? Yes :3 So this story isn't so cute and fluffy like my last one. This one may have violence in it…with a lot of blood…man I love stuff like this. All dem awesome fights and interrogation scenes and what-not. Do you bros remember that one scene in TLOU where Joel brutally tortures that one guy to get answers where Ellie was? That scene was my favorite (I'm into dark things XD). Well, you bros know Noah North (that guy that played Nate from Uncharted and…David) He was that guy being stabbed and tortured by Joel. So now every time I watch that scene, I see David in that chair, being slaughtered in a slow, painful death…what is wrong with me? IDK :P But there will be violence in it, coming from Joel. But anyway, here's my story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boy

It was a rainy day. It has been pouring down over the settlement for the last couple day. There was nothing to do on days like this, only to stay inside and find something to entertain yourself in the time being. She just got done rereading the comic book series, Savage Starlight. She groans out as she sat up from her bed, looking down at her comic and tosses it on the floor.

_"Man, I'm so bored. I tired of sitting down on my ass all day by myself…" _

She left out a huff as she ran her hand through her reddish-brown hair.

_"Maybe the guys are at the mess hall. I'll chill with them for a bit."_

She got up from her bed and went down the stairs into the living room. Like she had expected, Joel wasn't here. He's still on guard duty since 10 and he won't be back until late. She walked by the door and picks up her black converse. She got on the floor to put them on each foot, tying them up as well. She got up and then left the house.

The rain pours harder and harder as it goes on. Ellie had to make a run for it so she won't get soaking wet. She doesn't give a damn if there's mud all over her jeans and sneakers; she just wants to get out of the rain.

She was finally at the mess hall. She just barged through the doors, not caring if it got any attention. Many eyes were staring at her for a second but then continue eating their lunch. She over on the far corner and see her friends, chatting away. She sighs and walks over to them. Kylee was the first one to notice her coming over. She covers her mouth quickly, trying to hold in her laughter.

"So, Ellie", Kylee states, "Did you enjoy your shower?"

More chuckles immerge from the table. Ellie rolls her eyes and flicks her off. She shoos Dallace away to move down a seat so she can sit by Kylee.

"Fuck you", she said, "See how you like it being soaking wet and covered in mud."

"Oh, I'm digging the look", Cody teases her, "It just matches with your personality, being all dirty and all."

Ellie scowls playfully at him. "You…can go fuck yourself." She looks over at Dallace and grins. "And you can watch."

Kylee's and Cody's jaw drops, wide open but then both of them starts to laugh out loud. Dallace, on the other hand, was now wide-eyed and shocked. He went to hide his face as he feels himself blushing a bit.

"Oh my god!" Ellie says while laughing, "You would actually watch him do that?!"

"No!" Dallace exclaims. "Why would I even do that?" He scuffs and crosses his arms together, trying to look cool and not act like a wimp. "That's just gay."

"So why are you blushing then?" Cody smirks.

He starts to get a bit tense. "I don't know! I just am!" He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Dude, it's okay if you're gay", Cody said, "No one's judging."

Dallace looks up at Cody with dark eyes. "It's not called being gay…"

"It's called being fabulous!" Ellie exclaims.

She threw her arms up in the air to be dramatic. Everyone at the table laughs out loud. They don't even care if they're being watched; they're just having a good time.

"Okay, okay", Dallace chuckles, "You got me there…but I'm still not gay!"

"Sure you're not", Ellie giggles. "You're like the most fabulous, gayest person I've ever met!"

Dallace wasn't amused at all. "I'm done!" He blurts out as he stands up and walks away from the table. "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" He walks out of the mess hall and ran home, through the heavy rain.

Ellie looks back at Kylee. "Don't worry about him. He'll get over it." She wraps her arm around Ellie's shoulder and pulls her closer. "He always does." She smirks at her. Ellie rolls her eyes before moving away.

Ellie felt her stomach growl; she places a hand on her belly. "I'm gonna go to get something to munch on." She gets up and pushes her chair in. "I'll be right back."

"We'll be here!" Cody calls out as she walks away.

By the time Ellie got there, she really didn't see anything appetizing to her. The only thing she sees is a large red apple and crackers. So she grabs them and wraps it up in a napkin as an alternate plate. Once she was satisfied, she walks back at the table.

"So, you're new here, right?" A voice calls out to Ellie.

She stops and turns around; she sees a boy. The boy had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was a couple inches taller than her. He looks kind of scrawny but he's well-built, a lot of muscle built in his arms and torso. The boy is about 16, maybe 17.

"Um…yeah", Ellie replies, "I've only been here for like 2 week, so I guess you can call me new."

The boy chuckles a bit and nods at her. "My name's Jake." He extends his hand out to shake her hand. "Yours?"

She looks down at his hand; his large hand was covered in a lot of cuts and was dirty. But she didn't mind. She was a bit hesitant at first but then reluctantly shook it.

"Ellie."

"Ellie", he repeated, soaking in with new information, "That's a pretty name, not to bad yourself."

Ellie kind of blushed and ran a hand through her hair. "I wouldn't say pretty, but…"

"Ellie!" A voice screams out.

She turned around and sees Kylee calling out to her, making a quick gesture to come over there, while Cody looked at her.

She turns away and looks back at Jake.

"Well I better get going, gotta get to the friends, you know?"

Jake just stood there, making a quick glance over to her friends. He glares at her new friends for a while, mainly at Kylee. His glare was dark, like evil filled up his eyes, which makes Ellie concern.

"Are you okay?" She questions, raising her eyebrow at him.

He snaps out of the glare and looks back at her.

"Yeah", he murmurs, "I better get back with the guys anyway."

She nods at him in response. She got a better hold of her apple and crackers in the napkin before heading back to her friends.

"Nice talking to you, Jake."

When she turns away, Jake's nose flares, trying to hold his anger because his conversation got cut short. Jake makes a dark, cold stare one last time at Kylee before he left the mess hall.

Ellie made it back to the table and slides out her chair to sit back down.

"Ellie, not to sound like an asshole or anything, but stay away from him."

Kylee looks up at her with a concern, serious look in her brown eyes. Ellie just raise her eyebrow at her as she was sitting down.

"Why?" She questions as she looked back where she'd previously met Jake. "I don't see a problem with him. He's okay."

"Oh no, Ellie", Kylee said as she shook her head, "He may seem nice at first but…"

"But what?"

"He…he can be…violent."

Ellie leans into her with this new information. "How so?"

"You met my older sister Holly, right?"

Ellie nods in response.

"Before you came here, he was constantly making moves on her, trying to charm her, and be like his girlfriend or whatever. She rejects his offer multiple times. He wasn't happy at all."

She looks away from her, lost in thought for what he'd done to her, biting her cheek before continuing.

"He kept stalking her, like a creep he already is. For the past 2 weeks, everywhere she'd turn, she sees him peaking over her with dark eyes and shows his anger occasionally. Then it got worse. Holly had enough of his bullshit and told him to fuck off and leave her be."

A long pause has emerged. It was a struggle for Kylee talking about her sister. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Then…he got mad, really pissed off. He latches his anger out on her, punching and kicking her multiple times. She was barely conscious by the time he was done with her. She came home, unrecognizable. I couldn't tell that was her at all, to be honest. Then my mom started crying her eyes out, saying 'who did this to you?!' She didn't say anything, all upset and traumatized and barely conscious. She broke down as well and hugged her."

Ellie was shocked. From a guy she'd met recently turned out to be a fucking monster, all just because he wanted her for himself.

"I knew it was him", Kylee said with vemon in her voice, "I was gonna fucking kill him. Just tie him up, being tortured to death."

"Well, what happened after that?" Ellie questions.

"Oh nothing happened, Tommy just told him to work more shifts, without any breaks, and been constantly supervised by an adult. That was it!"

Kylee slams down her fist on the table in so much anger. Her anger was later turned into tears and broke down.

Ellie was left jaw-dropped. She knew Tommy personally, only because he was Joel's brother, but she couldn't believe that Tommy would do something like that. It made her furious as well. She notices Cody reaching out to Kylee and rubs her back in comfort.

"Ellie", Kylee sniffles. She looks up at her with deep brown, watery eyes. "Promise me to stay away from Jake. I don't ever want him to hurt you. I don't know if I could see that after Holly…"

"I promise", Ellie said. "I'll stay away from him."

Kylee tries to give her the best smile but it wasn't much. She looks away and the three friends sat quietly at the table.

* * *

**AN: Bros...this story was originally a oneshot but, you know, it isn't. Ha, I thought I could make it into one but its's taking forever. The 1st AN I wrote about this was like from...end of August. I started working on it since the first day of school and it's a month and half of not working on it and then putting it up. That's pathetic LOL XD In other words, the first AN is old...like...dinosaur old :P But all in seriousness, I'll make this into 3 or 4 chapters (most likely 3), just like I did with Broken Dreams. Oh, and if you're a true bro (like me :3), you noticed one part of the chapter where Ellie's like 'It's not called being gay, it's called being fabulous'...yeah, I had to do it :3 cuz...yolo, it's PewDiePie. Can't deny the Pewds ;) He's like...my life. I watch him everyday (even his old vids) I really love the BroKen Podcast, there's something cool about Pewds and Ken colaborating and talking about different topics for an hour, with guess (Cry, Minx, Markiplier). I listened to all of them; they're fucking great :D Ah...and to da fangurls freaking out about Joel and be like 'Where is he?! I want the bearded hot dad!' LMAO XD Calm you tits ladies (and guys :3) He'll be in the next chapter. I'm done with chapter 2, I can just uploaded tomorrow during 1st period study hall (or maybe ton*ight) ;) Well, imma gonna go bros...and I talk to you later...BYE! *brofist**


	2. The Predator and the Prey

**AN: Hey, how's it going bros? I'm doing mighty fine, thanks for asking ;) So...I'm liking the idea that I'm breaking the story down into small chapters instead of one big mess...ugh, that oneshot idea didn't go well as planned :/ But hey, who am I to complain? OMG, I hate thinking of chapter titles. I'm bad at it. Unless...I can come up with one that is creative but then the lost it and...it's a bitch :/ Goddammit. This chapter title bothers me so much! Ugh! Hey, hey...maybe you creative bros can help me with some of the chapter titles (like this one :P) and I can just edit it and put you better, FABULOUS one in there :3 Oh, and spoilers...Joel is in this chapter LOL :3 So, since some of you bros like the 1st chapter so far, here's chapter 2 :) Enjoy reading, my fabulous ducks! :3**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Predator and the Prey

It's been non-stop with Jake. Ever since Ellie avoided him, he's been following her wherever she goes. But yeah, she says 'hi' and 'what's up?' to him but that's not enough. Everywhere she turns and goes, she sees him staring at her. His dark glares staring right through her, as if he can see her soul. It just gives her an eerie feeling.

But luckily today, she hasn't seen him, which is a major relief. She can't stand him constantly following her anymore. Maybe he gave up and now falling for some other girl. It was about freaking time, she needed it.

It was time when the sun starts to set over the mountains. Cody, Kylee, Dallace, and Ellie just got done eating dinner: deer meat with mash potatoes and gravy.

"Holy shit", Cody sighs, "That was good."

"I couldn't take another bite if I wanted to", Dallace said as he rubs his belly.

Ellie and Kylee looks at each other, both eyebrows raise with goofy smirks on their faces. The girls start to giggle.

"What?" Dallace questions them.

"Well", Kylee starts out, "The way you eat, I can see why you can't another bite."

"You could probably eat a cow, for all I know!" Ellie chuckles.

Everyone laughs out loud, except for Dallace. He just simply took off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his curly, dirty-blond hair.

"Do you know what?" Dallace questions in amusement.

"What?" Ellie giggles, "Do you wanna go? Cuz, I will!"

Ellie put up her fists up, waving it all around and about. He finds himself grinning and put his fists up as well.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Dallace grins.

Ellie and Dallace playfully punch and bitch-slap each other, none of them care if they're being noticed or not.

"C'mon, is that all you got?" He questions playfully, "You fight like a girl!"

"I AM a girl, dumbass!" She exclaims," I'm more of a man than you are!"

"Prove it", was all he said.

Ellie grins and tightens her right fist and punches his left shoulder as hard as she can.

His eyes widen and felt sharp pain through his shoulder. He stops what he was doing and protectively held his shoulder.

"Augh fuck!" He said as he grits his teeth, "I totally regret this decision!"

Ellie grins and chuckles evilly. "Then don't fuck with me then!"

The teens laugh out loud. They were having one hell of a time.

Ellie makes a quick glance at the mess hall clock, it says 7:30. Then she made a quick glance out the window, seeing the sun set over the horizon.

"Well shit", mutters Ellie.

Kylee looks at her with a goofy smirk on her face. "What?"

"I gotta go", Ellie states as stands up and pushed in her chair. "I promise Joel I would get back home before it gets dark."

"Since when have you 'promise' him about getting home before dark?" Dallace questions her.

"Right before I'd left", Ellie chuckles. "He said 'Promise me to come home before dark.' Then I was like 'I will'." She zips up her hoodie and gave her friends a genuine smile. "Later."

Her friends said bye to her as she walked out and shut the doors behind her.

She was all alone, walking by herself. No one was out and about doing their thing. It was nice, just feeling a cool breeze as she walks back home. It was quiet, too quiet. She doesn't know why but she's getting that eerie feeling again. She felt like she was being watched, it didn't sooth her at all.

Luckily for her, she can see her house up ahead. She feels better a little, but then she heard a voice spoke out behind her.

"Hello, Ellie."

The voice startles her and turns around to see who it was: it was Jake.

"What do you want, Jake?" She said with annoyance.

She sees his eyes pop out, biting his cheek to control his anger. "I…I just thought maybe we could hang out tonight."

She crosses her arm, rolling her eyes. "I have no plans on hanging out with anyone for the rest of the night." She walks away from him.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?" Anger starts to rise in his voice.

"You!" She turns around in anger. "You've been constantly stalking me for the past month, all because you just wanna hang out! I'm not interested in you! So why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone!"

She went to turn around and walks away, when suddenly her arm grabs her harshly and spins her around. Ellie's eyes widen as she can see the anger on Jake's face.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Jake said with vemon in his voice.

"I just did, you fucking asshole!" Ellie screams in his face.

"Bitch, you gonna regret turning me down!" He grits his teeth and tightens his hold on her.

Ellie knees him in his groin, making him let go of her. It gave her the opportunity to run away from him. She never looked back. All she wanted was to get to the damn house before he could catch up.

Somehow, Jake made it back up to her and grabs her arm roughly. He spun her around, to make her look at him. He was so pissed she thought she can see steam coming out of his ears.

"You owe me", Jake growls.

"I don't owe you shit", Ellie spat back at him.

His eyes darken, almost as a black color. He tightens his grip on her.

"Now you do"

Jake punches Ellie in her face. He punched her left side of her jaw. She drops to the ground, seeing stars for a moment, screaming out in pain and agony. She can taste her own blood flowing through her mouth. She rolls onto her left side, clutching her now throbbing jaw.

"That's what you get, bitch!" Jake snarls at her. "You're gonna be mine, one way or another."

Ellie shits out the blood on the ground. She looked up at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Go to hell, you fucking asshole!" Ellie growls. "I hope a clicker bits your dick off!"

Jake growls in anger. He brought up his leg, getting ready to kick the shit out of her. Ellie closed her eyes, waiting for multiple kicks to her stomach and ribs. All of a sudden, someone tackled the boy. Jake was thrown on the ground and couldn't get back up. Ellie opens her eyes and see Joel beating the shit out of him.

Joel was on top of Jake, throwing punches left and right in his face. Each and every punch Joel made the boy unrecognizable. Jake's blood pours out of his mouth, his eyes starts to turn black and blue, and three of his teeth got knocked out. Jake was defenseless at this point, he can only hold up his arms, covering his face. He was crying bloody murder, begging him to stop.

Jake's cries and screams got some attention in the settlement. Adults stop what they were doing and immediately ran out to help the boy. Two men pulled Joel off of Jake and threw him back; others aid the now injured boy.

Out of the crowd, Tommy comes by and charge up to Joel in anger, who really isn't in the mood for it.

"Joel, what the hell you think you're doin'?" Tommy questions in anger.

Joel looked up at him, in both anger and annoyance. He didn't respond to his question. He just simply got up. He made no contact with anyone except for Ellie. He walks over, holding a hand out to her.

"C'mon," Joel said. "We're goin' home."

Ellie's wide eyes were staring up at him, can't even believe what she just witness. But now isn't the time for that. She took his hand and pulls her up. She was getting unwanted stares at her; it just made her cling to his side. She took a hold of her jaw, avoiding eye contact, as Joel wrap his arm around her, guiding back to their home.

* * *

**AN: Holy shit, I got something to say...Jake...is a fucking dickhead. I hate his guts so much, I seriously do. It just makes me want to go up to him, kick his little white girl butt, and cut his dick off and shove it up his ass. Jake, not just him, NOBODY...has no right to hurt a girl like that! It doesn't go with just Ellie...it goes with every other girl out there! Guys...guys are assholes (well most of them). All that guys want...is to get the girl...and do 'whatever' with them. They just don't give a fuck. Ugh...from where I grew up (up till now), all guys, mainly like 'the more athletic kids', are dicks. They're okay with the popular girls but when it's the unnoticeable girls (mainly me and my friends), we're treated like shit. The school I attend is pretty much based on popularity and how much of an athlete you are. You gotta be either very popular and/or be a douchebag JUST to get respect from everyone, even the goddamn teachers! Teachers and staff treat me, my friends, band geeks (which is mainly all of my friends), and the unnoticeable, nice and well- respected kids get treated like shit...like were trash or something. My friend...got elected for Homecoming Court...as a prank. The popular kids did it so my friend and some other girl can be humiliated infront of the entire school. Even the principal knew about this and guess what? He didn't do shit! They (my friend and the girl) didn't want to do it. There were runner-ups anyway but...my principal wouldn't let them dropped out. Dude, I hate my school so fucking much. I just wanna get through the day seeing my friends and have a good time in band. When I graduated, I'm gonna move to LA, FAR away from here and never come back...ugh, bros I'm so damn tired of this shit. I forgot why I wrote this anyway but...whatever...IDC anymore...anyway, I'll put up chapter 3 soon and see you later...*brofist*  
**


	3. Their Ups and Downs

**AN: Hey, how's it going bros? Sorry if I haven't been updating in a while. I was so freaking busy. Marching Band, hanging with friends, moving, and all of this bullshit that happened in school yesterday. Yeah, some middle school kid think it was funny to write on the wall that there's a bomb in the school. So the middle and high school had to evacuate to the elementary. All hell broke loose but everything is okay now. Oh and I get the internet at my new house today, so that's a plus. So anyway...here's chapter 3 of my fabulous story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Their Ups and Downs

When they both got home, Ellie waited in the kitchen as Joel went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. He came back down the steps and sees her sitting on the kitchen counter, clutching her jaw. She was staring off in space before Joel made his presence known.

He lays the first aid kit right beside her. He opens the kit and grabs out what he needs to treat her sore jaw.

"Alright, let me see", Joel simply said.

Ellie nods and unclutches her jaw. She pouts and avoid his eye contact; she knows that he's gonna talk about it, and she really doesn't want to.

Joel took a damp washcloth and wipes the remaining blood off on the side of her lips, making her flinch and grits her teeth.

"So", Ellie started out awkwardly, still avoiding his gaze as he treating her. "I guess you saw what happened out there, huh?"

She left out an awkward chuckle and gave him a meek grin; Joel wasn't amused at all. He was beyond that. He stops what he was doing to give her a dark, serious glare.

"I'll take that as a yes", Ellie said meekly.

He left out a sigh and set the washcloth beside her.

"Joel, it's not what it looks like" Ellie said calmly.

"Oh, I know what it looks like", Joel growls. "It looks like to me that some teenage boy punched you in your face."

Ellie grinds her jaw in a nervous way, tightening her grip on the counter. She shouldn't have done that; she felt more throbbing pain in jaw. She covers her jaw as she cusses in agonizing pain.

"Don't grind your jaw like that", Joel said. "It'll make it worse."

She looks at him, nodding in response.

He grabs a hold of her jaw, seeing if there were any cuts and bruises. There were a few cuts on her face but then he sees a bruise on her left side of her jaw that was turning black and blue already, with some minor swelling. Knowing what to do, Joel digs through the kit to get what he needed. He found some rags, and half a bottle of alcohol, plus a couple bandages that could be in use.

He opens the bottle of alcohol and soaks the rag. He sets the alcohol off to the side and begins to treat Ellie's cuts and bruises. He starts aiding the cut on the side of her cheek, it made her squirm and shut her eyes tightly because of the burning sensation of the alcohol.

"Ah, fuck!" Ellie grits out. "That fucking stuff stings!"

"I know it does but don't try to move so much", Joel states. "I don't wanna get it in your eyes; then it'll really sting like hell."

Ellie tries to not squirm as much as she did earlier. The alcohol still burns like hell. It made it even more painful when Joel applied it to her large cuts. But then it really hurt like hell when he got to her black and blue mark around her jaw. She bites down her tongue to hold back an agonizing groan; a few tears slipped out through her scrunched up eyes.

"Hold on, I'm almost done", Joel said soothingly.

He was carful with her now swollen jaw. He gently applied the rag to the mark. He sees Ellie in pain, tightening her grip on the counter. So to help her take her mind off the pain, he thought he could tease her a bit.

"Hey, I thought you were tough", Joel said.

Ellie's eyes shot open; her facial expression change to an evil, mocking glare.

"I am tough", Ellie murmurs.

"Mhm, seems like you're doing a good job at it."

"Bitch please, I'm the toughest girl you'd ever met!"

Joel shook his head, trying to hide a goofy smile forming behind his scruff beard.

"It's true!" Ellie exclaims. "Ask some people around here, they think I'm tough. Some think that I'm too tough by the way I kickass and all that shit!"

"Oh, I believe you. Just the way you act right now, you surly convince me otherwise."

"Are you-are you being sarcastic?" She raised her eyebrow up at him.

Joel smirks at her. "What do you think?"

She let out a gasp and punched his left shoulder pretty hard. Even though it hurt a little, he grasps his shoulder, pretending that she didn't punch him at all.

"Is that the best you can do, kid?" Joel tease. "I didn't feel a thing."

"Fuck you", she murmurs.

Her unamused expression has turned into a grin, making her laugh a bit. It was good enough for him.

"Alright", Joel states. He sets the blood-covered rag aside. "You're done."

"Finally", she sighs out loud.

Before he puts anything away, he gave her a bandage. It would help to cover up her now noticeable black and blue mark and protect it from getting infected.

She rips off the packaging and puts it on the side of her chin and jaw. It didn't do much, but it was better than nothing.

She slips off the counter, walking away quietly and to be unnoticed. She doesn't want to have the talk about Jake and the big ordeal from earlier.

"Hold on, missy, you're not going anywhere yet", Joel said as he putting the first aid kit away. "We still have business we need to attend."

She gave him a weird look as he turns around, to face her.

"Wha-"

"Who was that boy out there?"

Ellie is a bit hesitant, taking aback by Joel unexpected question. But she knew they have to talk about it but she is so not in the mood for this.

"Do we seriously have to do this now?"

Joel crosses his arms and leans back against the counter.

"No, but you can't leave until you tell me," He said in a stern voice.

She huffs in annoyance; she really doesn't want to talk about it. But she doesn't want to get on Joel's bad side either. He's already angry as it is. She doesn't want to get him more irritated by not answering a stupid question. Maybe it's for the best.

"Jake", Ellie said meekly.

"Jake?" Joel raises his eyebrow.

"Uh…"

Ellie stands in a different standing position. He told her his dad name earlier in the month but she can't remember but then she remembers his last name.

"Jake Cherry, you probably know his dad…"

"Walter", Joel said, cocking his head up at her. "So that's Walter's kid you were dealing with earlier."

"Yeah…just like the cocky son of a bitch he is, he wants me to go out with him. First of all, I have interest in him what-so-ever and second, Kylee told me about him and what he'd done with those other girls. I want nothing to do with him. All month, he kept following me around until I said something to him. So I told him to fuck off and leave me alone but he didn't take it too kindly. Then he starts going ape-shit about the whole goddamn ordeal! He kept saying about all this bullshit and said 'I'll make you date me or else'. So I kicked him and tried to run off but he then grabs me, saying that I owe him. I told him that I don't own him anything. That's when he…you know…"

She gestures to her jaw at him, showing off her bandage covered bruises.

"And that's when you show up…"

She looks over at Joel, who was staring at the ground, soaking in the new information he just heard. His grip tightens on the edge of the counter, controlling his breathing. Who knows what he's thinking about and it isn't good.

"Joel?"

"How long has this boy been following you?"

His dark brown eyes shot up at her green ones. She looks away as she bites down on her bottom lip. Should she really tell or should she brush it off? Either way, he wouldn't like her answer.

"Um, uh…"Ellie mumbles. "Maybe like…a month."

"Jesus Ellie-"

"What?" She states. "I was managing just fine, avoiding and….keeping my distance."

She left out a huff, now leaning against the counter, crossing her arms. She felt him staring at her, never bother to make eye contact with him.

"You don't need to worry about me", she admits. "I'd dealt with this shit before back in Boston. But yeah, I end up getting flesh wounds and battle scars but that isn't the point. I can handle myself, one way or another. So just…don't worry, okay?"

She bites the corner of her cheek, looking out the window like it's the most interesting thing she'd seen all day. She doesn't care about the situation anymore. Hell, she doesn't even care if Joel was still in the room or not. She just really doesn't care about anything.

As her eyes continued to wonder throughout the window, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and bringing her close.

Moments like this really never happened, especially in Joel's case. They weren't a really big fan of hugs and letting out emotions building up inside of them. It just wasn't their thing.

It put Ellie in an awkward position, her arms close to her, not sure if she should hug back or what. But it didn't really matter to her; she just kept wondering out the window.

Joel continued to hold her. One hand rubbed her back for comfort while the other was cradling the back of her head, his fingers scrunching her reddish-brown hair into her scalp, which is soothing.

"I worry", he said softly. He rests his chin on top of her head, smelling her hair that faintly yet strong smell of flowers from a garden. "Just because you dealt with this kind of situation before doesn't mean you can't go ask anyone for help."

He pulls away from her, to look in her face. Like he expected, she was still staring out the window. His calloused hand met her soft cheek, still being cautious of her cuts and bruises, turning her to look at him. Brown eyes met her large, green ones.

"Ellie, if some boy is bothering you and won't leave you alone, go straight to me. I'll take care of it."

"Don't tell me you're gonna beat the living shit outta him like you did earlier, are you?" Ellie said sarcastically.

Joel was taken aback by it. "What? No, I'll only do it when it gets outta hand, if that's okay with you."

"Oh I'm cool with it", Ellie admits. "Just bring me along when you kick the shit outta him. I want in on that."

He chuckles at that. Oh boy, that was his Ellie. Even in situations like this, she always finds a way to brighten the mood. He sees her goofy grin starting to form on her face; it just made him smile.

He looks out the window, everything was starting to get dark, and their empty stomachs start to rumble.

"Alright, kiddo", Joel sighs, patting her shoulder. "We should make some dinner, yeah?"

"Ugh, yeah, I'm starving."

She walks away from him to go to the fridge. She opens the fridge and pulls out a bag full of fried chicken from their dinner three nights ago. She took some out of the bag and nukes it in the microwave.

"Just to let you know, the biggest part of the chicken is mine", Ellie said grinning.

He rolls his eyes at her.

"Yes, m'am", he said chuckling.

* * *

**AN: So whatcha think bros? Like? IDFK. It took me forever to finish with this chapter. I was gonna put the aftermath in but I'm to lasy :P So I'll put it in chapter 4, which is the last chapter. BTW, I'm watching theRadBrad's Assassins Creed Unity Gameplay, it's fucking amazing. You should check him out, he plays some badass games. Well, imma gonna go, 4th period is almost over. Bye ;) *brofist*  
**


	4. The Aftermath

**AN: Hey, how's it going bros? You bros be thinking "It's about time for another update, ugh!" Calm you tits, the last chapter is up and ready to go :) Sorry, I couldn't update, I was seriously busy last week. I had to go to PenDot and retake my permit test, and guess what? I pass :D Yay, first step to victory! I also got to see Mocking Jay: Part 1 with my friend Jess and let me tell you, it was so good. I totally recommend to you bros to see it, if you haven't already. Nothing calls a better night when hanging with a friend, eating pizza and waffle fries at Pizza Hut, and then watch a really badass movie XD Oh man, good times...well anyway, here is the last chapter of my story, hope you bros enjoy it :3**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Aftermath**  
**

Three days passed since the incident, something felt different somehow. Maybe it was because of no more of that constant torture from Jake or maybe it was because of the weather. The atmosphere somehow felt lighter. Even though the breeze made it cold enough to wear a hoodie, it felt warm when the sun shone through the clouds. Either way, the days got better and better.

It was a good morning at the mess hall. Ellie and her friends just got done eating what's left of their breakfast: bacon and scramble eggs, with a side of toast.

"How's your jaw doing?" Kylee ask Ellie.

"Uh", Ellie murmurs as she finishes her last bite of bacon. "It's fine, it just hurts sometimes to chew but it's no biggie."

"Well that's good", Kylee said happily, before sipping down her milk.

"Did you heard about and his dad getting kick out of the settlement yesterday?" Cody said.

Ellie's eyes widen, finding it to be shocked about what happened with Jake and his dad. She shook her head no in response.

"No, what happened?" Ellie questions him.

"After Joel…'took care' of Jake, he went home and told his dad about the whole ordeal. His dad was pissed, beyond pissed at that matter. So he went to Tommy and he talked on and on about stupid shit, like how he said he did the right thing and put some sense into you and saying thing like 'it was that little brat's fault'. Then he talked about Joel and how he's a 'short- tempered son of a bitch' and beat up his son's ass."

"Tommy got real pissed and punched him in his goddamn face", Dallace adds on. "Saying about how he dealt with his and his son's bullshit for far too long, so he kicked them out."

"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about him anymore, huh Ellie?" Cody asked.

She nods in response. "Yeah", she chuckles a bit.

"I still can't believe that Joel beat the living shit outta him. I couldn't tell that was him at first. He all covered in blood and bruises, he looked a lot like a runner…or dead…"

She nods her head and awkwardly runs her hand through her hair, leaving the topic ice cold.

"I don't know about you Ellie", Kylee says, keeping the conversation going. "But I think Joel is handling it alright."

Kylee points out; Ellie turned around and sees Joel with Tommy and Maria at the long table 10 feet away from them. He was talking and smiling away like the whole thing never happened. But that didn't really matter to Ellie anymore; all she cared about him and being happy, making her smile a bit.

Ellie got up and pushed in her chair, ignoring her friends that was calling her name. She walks over to the table and up behind Joel, wrapping her arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

"Hey, what's that for?" Joel questions her with a bit of amusement, taking him off guard. He lays his hand over her forearm, lightly gripping it.

"I don't know, for looking after me in a shitty situation, I guess", she states, looking into his brown eyes. "And…and for being there for me, when I needed someone."

He turns to her, now staring into her sparkling green eyes. She was something; a kid that was highly mature for her age yet portrayed that innocent feeling that reminds him of Sarah. His paternal smile is warm, now leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'll always be there for you, baby girl", he whispers softly, moving away to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, I know you will", she said lovingly, gripping tighter on her paternal figure. "But that doesn't mean that I can't keep you line, old geezer."

"Hey now", he said, pulling away. "I'm not that old."

"Yeah, well, tell me that when you have less grey in your hair", she tease.

Tommy and Maria laughs at what she'd said about Joel and his age. Joel, on the other, just sighs and shakes his head, trying to hold back his laughter.

Ellie sighs, swaying back and forth in a happy manner, until something caught her eye.

"Is that yours?"

She points at the last piece of toast on Joel's plate.

"Yeah, why?"

She quickly leans over and grabs the toast. She shoves it in her mouth and walks away, to meet up with her friends at the round table.

"Hey!" Joel calls out. "I was gonna eat that!"

"Too bad!" Ellie calls back, turning around. "It's mine now!"

She chomps down on her toast and continues to walk away. Joel scuffs playfully and leans back on his chair.

"She's somethin', isn't she?" Tommy asks, leaning in and probing one of his elbows on the table.

Joel looks over at Ellie; she's laughing away with a big grin on her face, so was her friends. All four teens laughing out loud and can't control themselves.

"Oh yeah", Joel murmurs out softly. "She's somethin' alright."

* * *

**AN: Okay, sorry if it's a little short. I wanna get this over and done with but yet I want it to be good, so...yeah, I did it XD Oh, if you bros have a tumblr, I'm on there ;) brofistpewdiepienow- that's my name. I just post and reblogged stupid and funny shit, and some of dem YouTubers: Smosh, Joey Graceffa...Poods :3...some games and The Walking Dead...alot of shit pretty much lol XD you bros can tell when I put brofist after I reblogged or post stuff. I just thought I would share with you bros ;) Anyway, it's 1st period and I got to do my Biology homework, so I won't do it over Thanksgiving break. Okay, ltr, bye! *brofist***


End file.
